Of Dresses and Suits
by Adventuresomely
Summary: [It's a theme going around elsewhere.]


"A-Ah, Kuma' stop, it's too tight!"

To passersby, such a cry would be completely taken out of context and they would've thought something else to be going on in the dressing room – especially considering how boys weren't allowed to enter under any circumstance and the voice that cried out had certainly been that of a male. It was a girl's only room, after all – girls were expected to stay out of the boys' room, too. Thankfully, the only ones who were currently present in the small room were a certain blue eyed, blonde boy and a slightly-more-masculine-than-he pink haired girl. There had been a show earlier that night, but it had been hours since it passed. As such, nobody else came near the dressing room for the rest of the night and heard the cries.

"I can't breathe!"

That last bit earned an agitated groan from the pink haired girl and she ceased what she was doing, wandering to the nearby mirror in order to adjust her own clothing instead of fussing over Lucas'. The blonde was being a big baby over how tightly she was tying a knot that was necessary for the clothing he'd chosen to wear for their little 'deal'. Granted, Kumatora wasn't exactly used to helping other people dress themselves, especially not in fancy clothing meant for extravagant dances or events of similar nature. It didn't help at all that Kumatora rarely realized how strong she actually was, or the fact that she could easily hurt someone by being too rough.

Since Kumatora had finally left Lucas to his own accord, the blonde took a deep breath – he was able to breathe properly now that the pink haired girl wasn't trying to tighten the laces present along his back. Glancing down at his feet – which were shoed with a pair of Mary Janes and pure white socks that reached up to his knees – he had to wonder for just a moment why he chose to actually go through with this. The shoes and socks were the least of his worries; the rest of him was covered with a frilly, light blue dress that was a bit too short for him to be comfortable.

"A-Ah... This is so embarrassing..."

At that, a chuckle came forth from Kumatora and she turned to her blonde companion, smirking in a rather playful manner that was fairly typical from her. The princess was dressed much different than how she normally would be. One could say she was dressed the exact opposite of how she normally would be – in a more boyish sense. Covering her was a dark, grey colored suit and pants, topped off with a navy blue tie and black, men's work shoes. Her hair was stylized in such a way – if it was difficult to tell whether or not she was male or female before, it was almost impossible now.

"Ya wanted to see what I looked like in a suit n' I wanted to see what ya looked like in a dress. An eye for an eye, kiddo!"

Lucas cursed his insatiable curiosity. Yes, he had wanted to see what Kumatora looked like in a suit, but she had put him up to the task of wearing a dress for the glimpse of her in a man's clothing. He'd tried to fight back against it, but Kumatora was surprisingly convincing when she really wanted to be, and he soon found himself letting her dress him. All the more embarrassing, she had gone all out with the little makeover, too. She put him in a pair of lacy panties under the dress and added a touch of makeup, which gave a gentle blush to either of his cheeks and made him look quite feminine if he hadn't already. He almost regretted letting himself become a dress up doll for Kumatora just to see what she would look like dressed up. Only almost, though.

Ah, there was no going back now, though. As part of their little 'plan', both he and Kumatora would be spending the next day outside, in public, in their new set of clothing. It was embarrassing as could be for Lucas, but Kumatora seemed oddly confident about it. Kumatora always had been more confident than he was – or, at least, she did a really great job at pretending she was confident, if she wasn't actually so. He could see it now – strange old men catcalling at him and telling him things he really and truly didn't want to hear, while women flirted with Kumatora with no knowledge of her actual gender.

The prospect was actually incredibly scary. Lucas really didn't want to have to deal with sexual harassment for the one day he tried out the whole 'being a girl' thing. That was what girls went through on a daily basis, though, wasn't it? He felt sorry for them all and was quite glad that he had been taught well enough not to let his hormones speak for him.

"Kuma'...? Can you tie this thingy in the back? I can't reach it! Be gentle this time?"

She snorted at the 'be gentle' bit, but regardless, complied with his request and strode to his side once again. She turned him around and started to tie the lace – this time, actually being quite a bit gentler than she had been previously. Lucas was grateful for that – no sudden, sharp pains in his chest followed by an inability to breathe at all. By time Kumatora had finished tying the lace in the back, Lucas really and truly looked like a beautiful girl – albeit, with short, strangely angled hair. He lacked the same curves as a girl, but since puberty hadn't quite set in all the way just yet, his facial features could at least pass.

"Ya ready for the day, Lucas? We're gonna have a great time out there!"

She sounded so sure. Yes, yes, maybe she would have a good time but Lucas felt fairly certain that he was going to have it rough with the horny boys and the jealous girls. Kumatora was going to have it easy this time around – maybe that's why she had been so confident when she told him she was up to this to begin with? He didn't know.

"Yeah... I guess so..."

His tone reflected his insecurity and his fears plainly – he didn't doubt Kumatora could probably hear exactly how he was feeling just by his voice; and she did. For the first time that night, Kumatora looked at him seriously and her smile faded away to a much more sympathetic look. To Lucas, he hadn't seen that expression very often on the usually snarky, sarcastic girl's face.

"Relax a little, Lucas. If anyone tries to screw around with you, I'll kick their asses! Stop worrying, alright?"

She gave his hair a gentle ruffle and he couldn't help but smile slightly, nodding. Of course – Kumatora was his friend and wouldn't let anyone get to him too much. He knew all too well she would stick to her word if someone got a little too 'friendly' with him.

Maybe the next day wouldn't be so bad after all, with his dear friend and sister-figure at his side.


End file.
